


Bathed in Starlight

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Spooning, Stars, the beast inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Based on Day 7 in Zen's route where MC goes to his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Zen and wanted to write a tooth-achingly sweet, sappy, and romantic love scene between he and MC under the stars (but I obviously had to include the beast inside!).

       It's only been a few hours since we have physically met, and only a few days that we have officially met, but I know this woman here and now will have the biggest impact on my life. Every time I look at her (which is often) I find her smiling and turning red which in turn makes me smile and blush back. I can't stop laughing with her either and I don't want to. She brings out the goofiest side of me and every time she laughs, I laugh and vice versa. I keep thinking about how she came to me to see if I was okay and to help me with anything I might need. She didn't just show up either, she fought for it and won. It had been a long time since anyone fought for me at all.

  
      As soon as I opened the door and saw her eyes for the first time, I simultaneously felt like I had never seen anything so bright and that I had been looking into those eyes my whole life. I felt like I never wanted to look at another pair of eyes ever again. She smiled and warmth radiated out of her like the sun. She went in for a hug immediately and it was so comforting and intimate without being awkward. I inhaled the fresh scent of her hair deeply and closed my eyes. I never wanted the embrace to end. It went on longer than it should have for a first hug, but we both needed it.

  
       She seemed both awkward about and excited when I sent Driver Kim away. I heard her phone going off like crazy in her pocket and I knew it had to be Jumin losing his mind. I couldn't help but wonder what they have talked about. There is no way he didn't have feelings for her. We all did. It would be impossible not to. I only hope that she knows how I feel and that her feelings for me are strongest. I am so honoured that she has chosen me to be the first to lay eyes on her fairly (not counting Seven, he’s a cheater). I couldn’t stop my gaze from lingering because I was trying to memorize her features.

  
      I offered to cook us dinner. I'm a pretty good cook in general, but I was nervous tonight like I was auditioning for her. I told myself that if I want to be the one to make her meals for the rest of her life, this has to be the best .Thankfully, she cleared her whole plate and quickly too. She seemed embarrassed about that but I couldn't have been any happier with the result. We sat at the table for a long time as the sky grew dark drinking and talking about our lives. She kept trying to make apologies for her boring life but the stories she told just furthered my feelings for her and my eagerness to be with her for every story she will tell in the future. I was overcome with emotion watching her light up for her happy tales and sink into herself with her sad ones. She was so open and shared so much with me that I wanted to share my most sacred place with her.She helped me up every step. She even offered to piggyback me up the last few because I was really struggling. She's shorter than me but she is very strong. I should have felt foolish and maybe even emasculated but just the feeling of our bodies touching was enough to throw all that out the window.

  
     Staring at the stars was wonderful and always something I enjoyed, but staring at her as she stared at the stars is what I realized life is all about. She caught me staring for what was probably the 100th time of the night and she smiled. She was looking so deeply into my soul that I felt embarrassed. It was then that she grabbed my hand. Hers was warm and clammy which she apologized for immediately but I really didn't mind and she didn't let go. We stayed like that for quite some time before we had the leaving conversation. We both decided it was best for her to go but I don't know if either of us really believed it and neither of us moved.

     She started shivering a little so I moved in closer to her. She looked up at me and smiled as she nudged in closer. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my arm and gently began to rub. After a few minutes she turned to face me, my arms still around her. She looked up at me and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on my lips. It was so soft and sensual. She placed her hands around my neck and pulled me in closer. We opened our mouths to each other and our tongues began exploring.

  
     It wasn't long before we dropped to our knees on the roof still kissing. She began pulling my jacket off as I moved south to kiss her neck. She laid my jacket down on the ground and removed her sweater. I tried to stop her. I insisted that I wouldn't be able to control the beast inside of me and she told me she didn't want me to. It was both what I wanted to hear and what I never wanted to hear. I sat back and looked away from her. I tried to explain that men are wolves and she didn't know what she was getting into. She placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me back towards her. She told me women can be wolves too and pulled the elastic out of my hair. She was so beautiful with her pale skin drenched in the moonlight looking downright appetizing. I couldn’t fight it anymore and the beast inside knew it. I began my surrender.

  
    I ripped my shirt off over my head before pouncing on her sending us both down on top of my jacket. My silver hair formed a curtain around us. I pulled the straps of her bra down her arms and kissed the places they had left marks. She expertly unclipped her bra at the back and begged me to kiss her everywhere. There was no protest from me.

  
    After I made sure there wasn’t an inch of her torso my lips didn’t make contact with, I began sliding her pants down. I looked up at her and she bit her bottom lip in approval. Once her pants were off I began showing her legs the same love with my lips. I refused to miss a single spot. I worked my way up slowly caressing her thighs. When I got to her underwear I removed them slowly with my mouth. She was now fully naked in front of me just begging to be ravaged. The beast was chomping at the bit while I was just holding on.

  
    I lie down below her and put her legs over my shoulders. I went in hungry for her sweet spot and began licking and kissing tenderly. She cried out and threw her arms out to the side desperately clawing the surface of the roof. She was trembling again but her skin was on fire so I knew she wasn’t cold. I continued to lick for a few minutes more while she cursed words of encouragement at me. She climaxed and it wasn’t long before the beast insisted he needed more. I tried to ignore him but she was laying there so vulnerable and ready for me. Still, I managed to control us both and kissed my way back up her torso slowly. She reached for my pants unzipping them clumsily.

  
    Like usual, I wasn’t wearing any underwear, so I sprung free from my pants quickly. She practically dove for my nether region with the most erotic enthusiasm. I was kneeling on my sore ankle, but I would worry about that later. It felt too good and I didn’t want to ruin the moment. I gathered her hair back from her face to admire her beauty as she worked. She took all of me in every time her head bobbed down and while I worried about her jaw getting sore, I could only speak in moans. It was when I felt a familiar stirring that I ordered her to stop and lay back down. She obliged and I positioned her so that she was on her side and I lay behind her with my chest to her back.

  
     I kissed the back of her neck and behind her ear as my hands caressed her torso. With the beast growing increasingly more impatient, I entered her from behind causing both of us to gasp. I managed to find a harmony with the beast by going hard but slow. I continued at my pace while I whispered to her how beautiful she was and how good she felt. I placed one hand on her shoulder to pull her down more and push myself deeper into her while the other went for her sweet spot again. I continued to tell her how much she meant to me with every thrust gradually gaining speed.

  
    She pushed back against me sending me deeper into her still. I wasn’t even sure how it was physically possible and was scared I was hurting her but it felt fantastic. She begged me to keep going and as I felt her tightening around me, I knew what that meant for both of us. I kept going until I heard her shout and felt her begin to spasm. The flurry of activity caused me to erupt inside of her at the same time. I buried my face in her hair and gasped with every surge. I was grateful we were already lying down because I would have collapsed for sure.

  
    With my breath hot on her neck, I watched as goose bumps formed down her body. I traced them with my fingers and whispered that I loved her. Her already rosy cheeks burned red. She looked back over her shoulder at me and whispered that she loved me too. We held each other close with only body heat to warm us. We lay there for quite some time before we heard Driver Kim shouting her name.

  
    We both laughed and felt horribly guilty. She dressed quickly and ran over to the edge of the roof assuring him she would be right down. She helped me back into my apartment and kissing me every step of the way. I knew she had to go and we would be back together soon but it still felt sad. I kept kissing her until Driver Kim started honking. She laughed and left me with a sad wave.

  
    I watched her out the window as she got to the car. She apologized to Driver Kim profusely and headed to the back of the car. She opened the door and as she got in, she looked at me and smiled. My heart nearly burst and I waved as the car drove off. I limped back to my phone on the couch. I barely picked it up when it started ringing. It was her. She was calling to tell me how much she missed me already. I told her truthfully that I missed her too. We were talking for about 5 minutes when I heard a knock on my door.

  
    I opened it up and there she was. We still had our phones to our ears and she explained she sent Driver Kim home alone like she should have done long ago and ran back. We both hung up as she stepped inside. We began kissing when her phone started going off. It was Jumin. She laughed and powered it down before resuming kissing me. We kissed all the way to my bed and flopped down onto it. We talked and kissed until the sun started coming up and were too tired to keep fighting our eyelids. We fell asleep wrapped around each other soaked in sunlight for the first of what was sure to be countless times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Zen is the cutest and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
